


Boredom

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Other, They're all brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just an innocent moment between friends.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla, Rhys and Talan Fett belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Myles sighed as he flopped back onto the soft dirt, staring up at the sky. “I’m bored!” The teen declared as he listened to Tani and Rav discuss something in regards to a HUD upgrade for Jax who was quietly carving something.

“You’re always bored if we ain’t fightin’ or doin’ somethin’ fun.” Jax remarks, which caused Myles to look at the one-eyed teen who continued carving, which was a figurine, probably a new toy for Talan. “‘Sides, they’ll be back soon then the fun starts so quit bitchin’ an’ enjoy the quiet.”.

“That’s a bad word.” Jango pointed out from where he was playing with Talan, who let out a powerful growl before tackling Jango.

“I’m a bad boy, bad boys get to use bad words.” Jax remarks as he aimed the knife at Jango. “Don’ repeat that to Kayla or Rhys. You’re a good boy, good boys use good words, okay?”.

“Yeah, yeah.”.

“Good, now entertain Myles, would ya?” Jax says which caused Myles to instantly push himself up on his elbows just in time to see the not so innocent smiles the brats had. 

“Don’t you even thin......” Myles began to warn but let out a yelp instead as the boys tackled him to the ground, and let out a groan as Talan landed on his stomech. “Ow....easy, runt!”.

“Not a runt! You’re the runt! You’re shorter then Papa!” Talan counters as he sat on Myles, smirking at him as Myles sat back up, quickly shifting Jango to his back as he went to stand, scooping Talan up into his arm. 

“And I’m taller then you! And you’re both going to pay for that!” Myles declared as he started to spin with them both.

“Careful, Leftie. Don’t wanna trip again, do you? Tani remarks which caused her elder twin to stick his tongue at her as the boys laughed.

“Still bored?” Jax asks innocently as Tani and Rav both moved to give the boys a hand. “Or should we see if how ticklish you are?”.

“Don’t you kriffing dare, Vizsla!” Myles snapped as the girls smiled at him evilly. “Oh, no.....”.

“Oh, yes. And language, Myles, you are a good boy after all.” Rav counters as Myles started to dive away from them with the boys while laughter filled the mostly empty camp.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
